This invention relates to a power and free conveyor, and more particularly to a pusher raising cam device for a power and free conveyor including carriers which are adapted to be stopped automatically.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,538, a power and free conveyor is already known which includes a number of upwardly and downwardly pivotable pushers spaced apart by a specified distance and attached to a drive chain on a power line, dogs mounted on a number of carriers on a free line and engageable with the pushers, and pusher raising cams mounted on the carriers and each provided at its rear end with a recess for accommodating the dog, the carries being adapted to be stopped automatically. However, since the pusher raising cam is mounted on the free trolley and projects rearward, it is impossible or very difficult for the carrier to automatically stop at line portions which are curved in horizontal and vertical planes as will be described later with reference to the drawings.